tower_of_the_archmagefandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Combinations
Broken Combinations are ways to exploit the fun bugs in the game. As the game has so many random elements to it and so many possibilities for different rune combinations it was only inevitable that some strange or obscenely powerful combinations would make it into the game. This page is a rough list of the known ones and some ideas about how to reproduce them. The ones found so far are all obscenely powerful and could be considered to give you an unfair advantage at winning the game (more so than usual). Absorb and Clouds The Artifact Absorb is able to absorb the power of all clouds under the ranged rune that you choose. It Absorbs all of them and based on the power of all the clouds adds the status Powerful to you. If you've played using clouds before as an Alchemist then you will have some idea of how powerful clouds can become. There is no direct cap on how much power you can absorb and not only this but you can do this multiple times. So you can absorb a huge number of clouds and then use the power you gain from that spell create even more stronger clouds and absorb them. There is a limit on the amount of damage somewhere in the region of 1 billion which will kill anything in the game in one hit (some bosses will have periods of immunity as they change forms). See the Artifact page for more details on Absorb. Death Flux Blocks If you've taken a look at Flux page you may have read that enemies die instantly to overflux. Unlike the player any enemy that goes over it's flux cap will instantly die no questions asked - hp=0. There isn't supposed to be any way to directly increase an enemy's flux. There is no artifact relating to this or any spell that can directly add on flux to enemies. However possibly due to an oversight, it is possible through a gap in the game engine to cast defensive status' on enemies via the block spells with effect counter and fire. The property Fire on a block effect counter spell will allow the block to pass on negative and positive status to anything that hits it. This of course includes all the flux permanent properties such as Long Counter, Poisoncoat, Melee Counter, Shield and Courage. If you've played a pugilist for any period of time you'll know that it's pretty easy to overflux on these spells. So all you need to do is create a large area block spell with effect counter and a rune with Fire and them fill it with all of the defensive flux inducing spells you can find and you can easily stack up 100 or more permanent flux to the flux bar on anything that attacks the block directly. This basically means any enemy that attacks the block this way will overflux and instantly die (or in the case of a boss with transformations begin transforming into its next form). Some boss' do have large numbers of maximum flux so it is worth checking with Z that it will actually overflux before you create an unstoppable longcounter/closecounter/poisoncoat/powerful/shield killing machine. Negative Statuses and Cure While you cannot put any healing or damaging move into a negative number you can put a status' turns into a negative number. It's relatively hard to do this as the power of the spell mustn't be too high and you must have enough runes with the modifer - X turns to effects. The more power you have the higher the number of turns so this is why you want less power so make the turns as low a number as possible. Once you get the turns of any status into negative they will continue forever or presumably until the number cap of 1 billion that we know from Absorb (not tested. you're welcome). This can create an infinite burn spell or an infinite weakness spell etc or even an infinite powerful spell although the power will be relatively low. Using the artifact Cure you can increase the amount of healing and not effect the turns by 2 each time you cast it. This means that once you have your infinite regeneration spell you can increase the power of the healing indefinitely until the number cap meaning you can easily get +1000 health every turn which is more than you will ever need. It is also possible to increase Powerful this way through the Artifact Over. Blood, Fluxfeed and Channel This isn't as powerful as the others but it is still quite broken and overpowered. Blood will cause the spell to stop using flux and instead take away the flux it would have cost from your health bar. Fluxfeed will heal your healthbar for the amount of flux that the spell would have cost. Therefore Fluxfeed makes Blood and therefore the spell technically free to cast in that your health and flux bar will be the same as they were to start with at the end of the spell. The finishing touch is channel which increases the power of the spell by up to 100% depending on how much flux you have. At 0 flux you will do an extra 100% damage and at a full flux bar you will do no extra damage. Since Blood will keep you from spending any flux you will always be at 0 and always do doubledamage. So in summary any spell with this combination will do doubledamage and cost nothing. Bling this up with Doublestrike and as much power and status as you can and you've won the game.